


Claimed

by BeastOfTheReach



Series: Stories of the Reach [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Briarhearts (Elder Scrolls), Claiming Bites, Forsworn, Other, The Forsworn (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: Madanach and his lover try to forget about things for a while. Attempts at smut. Set after the hypothetical Forsworn victory at Markarth.
Relationships: Madanach (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Madanach/original non-binary character(s)
Series: Stories of the Reach [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Claimed

Madanach rolled over and stretched out. The artist who he had commissioned to paint a threatening nude painting of him on a bear pelt to be sent to Ulfric Stormcloak signed "I lived bitch", had left, so he could finally give his poor support arm a rest.

"You can come out now," he spoke playfully towards a shadowed corner of the room.

There was no response at first, and then Shyren stepped out of the darkness, and stood a few steps away, eyes downcast. They'd been hiding in that corner for most of the time the painting was being made, to keep their beloved king safe, or so Shyren told themself, and definitely not to ogle his naked body. Which is what they ended up doing anyway, staring at him hungrily from the shadows, wishing they could come out and pin him down and kiss him all over and fuck the living daylights out of him. He was old, true, but he still had strength and grace to him. Thankfully, he didn't mind them staring, if anything, he was staring back at them now. Madanach's eyes were unwittingly drawn to the briar embedded in their chest, partially obscured by the bear pelt cape they were wearing. The price they both had to pay to even be in this room. He pried his eyes away from it, and looked Shyren in the eye.

"Come here. You think I didn't notice your hungry stares?"

Shyren looked back at him, taking in his face. They loved his eyes, they were such a bright shade of ice blue that they seemed to glow. Shyren swallowed, and licked their lips, and took a shaky breath. Madanach smiled at them, it was flattering for him to know he could still provoke desire, old and scarred as he was. Flattering, and more than a little arousing. It was also good to see Shyren return to their normal flirtatious and horny self. 

"Yes, these hungry stares. Come here. I want you too."

Madanach beckoned them with a hand, and Shyren obeyed his call happily, stepping towards him and stripping off their furs, first the cape, then the kilt, and then crawling on top of him and straddling his legs. They ran their hands up his stomach and chest, and then cupped his face.

"Love you..," They rasped, desire and endless love mixed in their gaze. 

"I love you too." Madanach smiled gently at them.

Shyren leaned down and kissed the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, then his cheeks, and then captured his lips in a longer kiss that Madanach returned eagerly. He hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shyren to bring them to fully rest on top of him. After a few more moments of kissing, Shyren parted from Madanach's lips, panting, eyeing him with renewed hunger in their stare.

"Hmm?" 

"You're so beautiful."

Madanach chuckled at that, it was his turn to stare at his lover. Shyren was thin and wiry, with ritual scars under their chest and ribs, and many other scars all over their body. He tried to not look at their exposed briar heart for too long. It reminded him of how miserable and numb they were after the ritual, and how helpless and guilty he felt. And he didn't want to think about it right now. Shyren still noticed him looking, and took one of his hands, placing it over the wound, and gave him one of their crooked smiles. Their skin felt faintly warm against his hand, but mostly he just felt the hollow space under his palm. Madanach remembered Rowan doing the same, an expression of trust and love among briarhearts, he had explained. 

"It's okay now. Doesn't hurt anymore. You can touch it if you want. It feels nice."

Madanach didn't reply, just smiled up at them. He'd have to remember that little tidbit about briar hearts for the future, but for now he was content stroking Shyren's cheek. They leaned into it and kissed his wrist. He pulled them down for another kiss, letting both hands roam their back. He willed himself to forget about the guilt, which was easy as Shyren's tongue was in his mouth now, exploring it eagerly, drawing a deep moan from him, he loved it and wanted more. Shyren was lost too, grinding against him, growling, biting his lip. They felt his arousal, pressing into their stomach, not where they wanted it, they wanted him inside, so they sat up and took a hold of him and shifted so they could take him in. He slid inside easily, drawing a delighted hiss from Shyren, their head thrown back as they adjusted and started a slow, steady grind. Shyren then leaned back and pulled at Madanach's shoulders.

"Sit up, I want to kiss you."

Madanach raised himself slowly, sitting up. Shyren stopped moving their hips while he rose up and settled in the new position. They then kissed him again, and wound their arms around his neck, and he embraced them back. Shyren started moving again, picking up the pace, and kissed his neck down to his shoulder. They buried their face in the crook of it, taking in his scent. Madanach's own breath came in soft gasps now, Shyren was so warm and tight and slick around him, and their body felt so good pressed tightly against his, arms and legs wrapped around him. Shyren's teeth, quite sharp even in human form, sunk into his shoulder, and he cried out, shuddering and thrusting up more frantically. He wanted this, wanted to be claimed by the beast, never mind the bruised marks it left on his neck and shoulders. Shyren was happy to provide, their teeth and tongue never leaving the side of his neck, nibbling and licking. Shyren was close now, their movements erratic as one of their hands crept down between their bodies, hastening the end.

Shyren let out a raspy sound between a possessive growl and a breathless moan and bit Madanach again as they came. The mix of pain from the bite, the way Shyren had growled "Mine!" in his ear, and the way they pulsed and clenched around him sent him over the edge in turn, he shuddered and cried out in a husky voice, hips bucking into them. They both collapsed back onto the bear rug then, with Madanach on his back and Shyren on top, and stayed there for several long moments, trying to catch their breath, blissful and content.

Shyren propped themself up on their arms, and looked at Madanach with a dazed smile plastered on their face. They thought the old king was beautiful like this, pinned under them with his silver hair splayed around his head, a tired gentle smile barely visible under his whiskers. His eyes, normally piercing and cold, had a warm glint to them now, reserved just for his lovers.

Shyren nuzzled and kissed Madanach's cheek, their ferocity gone and replaced with quiet tenderness. They then climbed off him and sat by his side.

"Does it hurt?" They asked, examining the bite marks on his skin.

"A bit." Madanach admitted. "It's fine. I'm yours and you've claimed me." 

Shyren reached for him, hand glowing gold as they summoned up a healing spell and let it wash over Madanach's neck and shoulder. He relaxed visibly.

"You're mine. I take care of mine."

"Thank you." 

"I healed it, mostly. You'll still have bruises. And maybe scars."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. How else is the world going to know I've been claimed by the Beast of the Reach, hmm?" 

The poor bear pelt was finally left alone as Shyren and Madanach had to get up and clean themselves up in the pool in the back of the room. They washed each other lazily, and once that was done, dragged themselves into bed. Shyren insisted on curling up behind Madanach, their body pressed against his back and an arm draped over him, face buried in his soft silver hair. Madanach would never admit it, but being held like that made him feel safe and staved off the night terrors he'd get many nights. He knew that Shyren would be here if he woke up not knowing where he was again, and would hold him and bring him back, much like he had done back in the mines, when they had nearly lost their fight against the beast within. And he'd be there to do it again. 

Madanach sighed and gave Shyren's hand a gentle squeeze, wondering how he deserved them. 

"I love you." He purred sleepily. 

Shyren's hold on him tightened, and they nuzzled into the back of his neck. 

"I love you too."


End file.
